mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Naomi Kusumi
| birthplace = Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Seiyū, stage actor | yearsactive = 1978-present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} (June 17, 1954 - ) is a Japanese seiyū from Fukuoka Prefecture. He was formerly attached to the Seinenza Theater Company; as of 1999, he is attached to Mausu Promotion. He is often typecast in either overweight or middle-aged roles in voice acting. Voice roles Television animation *''Baki the Grappler'' (Mitsunara Tokugawa) *''Coyote Ragtime Show'' (Bank owner) *''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z'' (Camera Monster, Himeko's father) *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star'' (Daisuke Hyūga) *''Gallery Fake'' (Louis Basso) *''Gegege no Kitaro'' (fifth series) (Yagyō-san) *''Ghost Stories'' (High school principal) *''One Piece'' (Jerry) *''Shijou Saikyou no Deshi Kenichi'' (Thor) *''Tide-Line Blue'' (King) *''Trouble Chocolate'' (Macaroni) *''Uninhabited Planet Survive!'' (Bell's father) Video games *''Blue Dragon'' (Jiro's father) *''Galaxy Angel'' series (Lezom Mer Zom) *''God of War'' (Poseidon) *''God of War II'' (Prometheus, Atlas) *''Halo 2'' (Chieftain Tartarus) *''Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis'' (Bernhard Tieck) *''Ratchet: Deadlocked'' (Gleeman Vox) *''Rogue Galaxy'' (Alekt Rosencaster, Lord Logan) *''Ryu ga Gotoku 2'' (Futo Shimano, Tobe) *''Sly Cooper'' (Clockwerk) *''Soulcalibur Legends'' (Geki) *''Super Street Fighter IV'' (Dudley) *''Tales of Rebirth'' (Frantz) *''Tales of the Abyss'' (Duke Fabre) *''ToHeart2'' (Daniel) *''Yakuza'' (Futo Shimano, Tobe) *''Blaze Union: Story to Reach the Future'' (Alanjame, Norn) Dubbing roles *''27 Dresses'' (Hal) *''The Art of War II: Betrayal'' (Sallas) *''Batman Begins'' (Fuji T edition) (Carmine Falcone) *''Candyman 3: Day of the Dead'' (L.V. Sacco) *''Dr. Strangelove'' (DVD edition) (Colonel "Bat" Guano) *''Eagle Eye'' (United States Secretary of Defense) *''Everwood'' (Irv Harper) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (Philip Banks) *''Harper's Island'' (Sheriff Charlie Mills) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (Uncle Vernon Dursley) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (Uncle Vernon Dursley) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (Uncle Vernon Dursley) *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (Uncle Vernon Dursley) *''Hart's War'' (Staff Sergeant Vic W. Bedford) *''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' (Coach Kellogg) *''I, Robot'' (DVD edition) (Lieutenant John Bergin) *''The Island'' (Starkweather Two Delta/Jamil "The Juggernaut" Starkweather) *''Jurassic Park III'' (Enrique Cardoso) *''The Living Daylights'' (DVD edition) (Brad Whitaker) *''Mission: Impossible II'' (TV Asahi edition) (John C. McCloy) *''The Number 23'' (Doctor Sirius Leary) *''Oz'' (Lenny, Burrano, Seamus O'Reily) *''Pecker'' (Mister Nellbox) *''Planet of the Apes'' (DVD edition) (Krull) *''The Rock'' (TV Asahi edition) (Captain Darrow) *''Roman Holiday'' (Public domain DVD edition) (Mario Delani) *''The Scorpion King'' (Jesup) *''Spy Kids'' (Felix) *''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' (Felix) *''Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over'' (Felix) *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' (Silik) *''Third Watch'' (John 'Sully' Sullivan) Animation *''Angela Anaconda'' (Astronaut Bob) *''The Batman'' (Cluemaster) *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (Tim Drake) *''Ben 10'' (Doctor Vicktor) *''Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' (Whenua) *''Cars'' (Peterbilt) *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (Pacha) *''The Emperor's New School'' (Pacha) *''Fantastic Four'' (The Thing) *''Finding Nemo'' (Pearl's Father) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (Tohru) *''Kronk's New Groove'' (Pacha) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (trailer) (James P. "Sulley" Sullivan) *''Ned's Newt'' (Newton) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (Snowball, Robin Hood, others) *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (Scooby-Doo) *''Teen Titans'' (Trident) *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' (Mister Cylinder) *''Yogi Bear'' (Yogi Bear) *''Up'' (Tom the Construction Worker) Other *''Kill Bill'' (Boss Matsumoto (voice)) *Tokyo DisneySea's Raging Spirits (Narrator) External links * Category:1954 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Fukuoka Prefecture ja:楠見尚己